I'm Here
by AmorFati32
Summary: Mulder rushes to Scully's side during her time of need. Response to a Tumblr writing challenge with the prompt "clothes". Contains possible spoilers for the X Files Revival.


**Written in response to the Tumblr XF Writing Challenge for the prompt "clothing."**

 **Warning: this chapter contains potential spoilers for the X Files Revival based on the trailers and hearsay about what may or may not happen. You have been warned.**

Scully sits in a chair by her mother's bedside, listening to the sounds of the heart monitor as she watches the machines help Maggie to breathe. For what seems like the thousandth time that day, she prays for her mom to wake up or give her some sign she is improving. The doctors has told her that Maggie's body has been through a nasty shock and needs time to recover – hell, Scully is a doctor and knows that for herself, but she's also a daughter who needs her mom to wake up.

Maggie had been at the supermarket when it happened. She had just lifted a pack of potatoes from the shelf when she suddenly fell to the floor in agony, losing consciousness as the heart attack overpowered her. One of the store workers was trained in first aid, the doctor had told Scully over the telephone, and had promptly begun CPR. She'd saved Maggie's life. Scully hadn't even stopped to ask for the worker's name – she'd been too busy scrambling for her car keys to even think. Now she's here, at the hospital with her mom, and all she can do is think.

It had been too close, and Maggie still isn't in the clear. The next 24 hours are critical, Scully knows that, and she's experienced enough heartache to know that life has a way of throwing curveballs. But for the moment her mom is still hanging on. She's a fighter. Maggie has also suffered in her life, first with the death of husband and then Melissa's murder, but each time she's been knocked down, she's picked herself up and dusted herself off ready to fight another day. And now this.

Scully squeezes her mom's hand, hoping for some sign of life, but nothing. Fighting back tears, she shifts in the uncomfortable plastic chair, letting go of her mom's hand momentarily. The nurse had suggested just a short while ago that she take a walk to get some fresh air or grab a bite to eat from the canteen, adding tenderly that Maggie wouldn't be rousing anytime soon, but Scully refused. She wants to stay by her mom's side, and the last thing she feels like doing is eating right now. She's here to stay.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone breaks Scully free from her thoughts, and she looks down at the device, feeling her throat tighten as she notices the caller ID. Mulder. She'd left him in Philadelphia to run to her mom's bedside. No doubt he's calling to update her on the case she thinks to herself. Things haven't been great between them lately. Mulder has always been obsessed with his work, but now he thinks he's close to the truth, his obsession has increased tenfold. They live at separate addresses now, although it isn't unheard of for Scully to spend a night or two back at the not so remarkable house, which was once their home. Mulder has rarely visited her new apartment – she'd told him she needed time to think, he's giving her the space she wants.

Hesitantly, Scully picks up the phone and answers it, holding it to her ear. If he mentions work she's going to cry she thinks, and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah?"

But the Mulder who speaks isn't the Mulder she once knew. He isn't the person so wrapped up in his work that he forgets about her. He's the Mulder who drops everything while on a case and races to be by her side. "I'm here."

She looks up in shock towards the entrance to the ICU. He's here. Standing on the other side of the door, clad in his recently purchased FBI worthy suit, he's looking at her through the window. He looks uncomfortable, and she immediately gets to her feet, getting ready to save him once again. Giving her mom one final glance, Scully heads over to the door. She steps outside, giving Mulder a thin smile. She can't speak right away for fear of breaking down.

"They um, they wouldn't let me in because I wasn't a blood relative."

"What are you doing here Mulder?" He looks uncomfortable, and Scully realizes that he's misunderstood her meaning. She is glad to see him, she's just surprised by his appearance. "Thank you for coming," she adds, almost as an afterthought.

It's then she sees the overnight bag he's carrying in his right hand. Her overnight bag. "I figured you wouldn't want to go back to your apartment tonight, so I brought your apartment to you." He holds up the bag as if to prove his words. "I picked you up a change of clothes."

A wave of tenderness washes over Scully as she realizes he's the new and improved Mulder. The Mulder who cares enough to leave an investigation just to pop by with a change of outfits for her. "Thank you," she says breathlessly, reaching out to take the bag from him. From the feel of it, it is more than just one change of clothes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I used my key to your apartment. I wasn't sure what to bring so I packed a choice for you."

Scully feels tears prick at her eyes. She nods. "I'm sure whatever you've packed is fine, thank you."

"I remembered pjs. Underwear too," he says with the ghost of a smile. Scully huffs out a laugh as she quickly unzips the bag There's enough here to last her a few days, and she appreciates the thought. Her underwear sits on top, and she can just make out a grey sweater that once belonged to Mulder. Comfort clothing, she thinks to herself as she closes the bag.

"How's she doing?" Mulder asks, nodding in the direction of the ICU. Scully's smile instantly fades.

"The doctors say it was a close call," Scully answers, tears burning her throat. Mulder shifts, as though he's about to reach out and hold her, but he doesn't. She wishes he would. "They're doing everything they can –"

"But she's going to be ok, isn't she?" Mulder looks panicked. Though Scully knew her mom would never have chosen Mulder as her daughter's partner, Maggie liked Fox, though not the danger he brought to her life. She knew how important he was to Scully however, and always made an effort with Mulder whenever she saw him.

"I don't know," Scully sniffs, and Mulder instantly reacts. He laces his arms around her middle, pulling her in closer, and Scully instantly sinks into his embrace, wrapping her free arm around him. She feels her tears falling, no doubt soaking his crisp white shirt, but she doesn't care. Since she'd received the call from the hospital, telling her that Maggie had been rushed in, she'd felt so alone. Bill is currently on a plane from San Diego, and she'd tried and failed to get in touch with Charlie. "I can't lose her too," she sobs, and feels Mulder's arms tighten around her. She's lost so much in the years he's known her – her father, sister, son and daughter. To lose her mom now would be just too cruel.

"I know your mom Scully, and she's strong, just like you. She's not going to give up, and neither are you." Mulder leans down, kissing Scully's forehead.

Drawing strength from his embrace, Scully nods, then pulls back to look at him with watery eyes. "Thank you," she says again.

"Do you want me to stay?"

After a moment she shakes her head. Bill will be arriving soon, and the last thing she wants is an argument by her mother's sick bed. "I'll be ok," she says, not quite believing her words. Mulder doesn't either, though he knows better than to push her.

"You know where I am if you need me, ok?" With fresh tears stinging her eyes, Scully nods. "And let me know if you need any more clothes." This at least elicits a smile from her.

"Thank you." Squeezing Mulder's hand, Scully takes a deep breath and then turns to head back into the ICU. She returns to her mother's bedside, while Mulder heads towards the canteen. He purchases a tea and sandwich for Scully, knowing full well she likely hasn't eaten all evening. When he arrives back at the ICU he enters the room, then pauses in the doorway. Scully has resumed her position by Maggie's bed, only now she's wearing Mulder's sweater over her shirt. He smiles to himself as he notices she's sound asleep, though she still looks as though she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. Mulder moves further into the room, carefully depositing the sandwich and drink on the table to her right. He kisses her crown, before turning to Maggie. He'll visit again tomorrow, he tells himself, as he takes Maggie's hand. It's warm. She's still with them. After squeezing her hand, as though willing her to wake up, he lets go and quietly makes his way out of the hospital room.

 **Please review :)**


End file.
